


Her Blood & Its Fire

by Lady_Lilith



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Character Interpretation, Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Parent Cersei Lannister, Bisexual Sansa Stark, Canon Rewrite, Canon-Typical Violence, Daenerys Targaryen Deserves Better, Daenerys Targaryen Is Not a Mad Queen, Daenerys Targaryen-centric, Divergent Timelines, Dorne (A Song of Ice and Fire), Essos (A Song of Ice and Fire), Eventual Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, F/F, F/M, Good Viserys Targaryen, Jon Snow Knows Something, Jon Snow is Not Called Aegon, M/M, Meereen (A Song of Ice and Fire), Missandei Deserves Better (ASoIaF), Multi, Not A Fix-It, Not Canon Compliant, Out of Character, Period Typical Attitudes, Period-Typical Racism, Period-Typical Sexism, Period-Typical Underage, Pregnant Daenerys Targaryen, Robb Stark Lives, Sansa Stark in Dorne, Sibling Incest, Slow Burn Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Viserys Targaryen Lives, Viserys Targaryen is a Good Sibling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:54:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29047989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lilith/pseuds/Lady_Lilith
Summary: In an alternate universe, the events of A Game of Thrones is very different from what we know. Characters alive, we know to be dead. The War of the Five Kings is playing out very differently from what we knew. Daenerys Targaryen's reign in Essos started in Slaver's Bay, realizations and words from her closest advisor have changed her course. Her reign just beginning. In Westeros, the war ravages strong with blood spilled often. Alliances have to be made, chances have to be taken, and trust is less than skin deep.Settling in Meereen, Daenerys must face the misactions in her past in Yunkai and Astapor. In this universe, she is not alone. Her good brother Viserys is by her side and her loyal supporter. Things played out very differently indeed and Targaryen blood runs hot in more than one way when put together. There are many dragons in this world, all have stayed out of the reach of man for centuries since the Doom of Valyria. Daenerys was the first to hatch dragons in over a century. She will do what no one else has.[This is eventual Jon/Daenerys, it will not be immediate]
Relationships: Daenerys Targaryen/Viserys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Nymeria Sand/Sansa Stark, Robb Stark/Margaery Tyrell, Trystane Martell/Arya Stark, Viserys Targaryen/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 61
Kudos: 31





	1. Learning and Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> This story is Daenerys/Viserys and Daenerys/Jon, it will start with a heavy focus on Daenerys/Viserys in the first few chapters. Their relationship, emotions, and how they have come to be where they are. Viserys is very different, if not completely different, from his show and book character. 
> 
> Daenerys/Jon will likely not occur until she makes her way to Westeros. A lot of characters' characterization is different here, hence all the tags and the summary. That is why I have gone through and made sure you know what you may be getting into. Most ships will not happen right away. Daenerys will not be heading to Westeros when she did in the show. There is no real rush to fight the dead. 
> 
> I will be taking my time with this story since I have others I am writing and updating when I can. There is no update schedule, but I want to make sure my writing is up to par before I publish further chapters.

Her Blood and Its Fire

AU (Viserys lives and other major/minor changes) | Viserys x Daenerys | Jon x Daenerys Endgame | Dragon Has Three Heads

 _“Rhaenyra may call herself a queen, but she has a woman’s parts, a woman’s faint heart, and a mother’s fears.” ~Fire & Blood, GRRM_

Upon reading the words, tears fell from her eyes. Ser Barristan had brought this book with him. A real testament of what her family was to Westeros. It was nothing like Viserys’ old lies. All the terror and blood. Their family dwindled down to almost nothing so long ago, done again. Daenerys, only a girl of six and ten, conquered the city of Mereen. She had time to sit and read more of the truth and the young woman was glad for it. Her family had done atrocious things for that throne. Her family had done atrocious things to one another. Not caring that they carried the same blood. Kinslaying, throne stealing, taunts, murders, grief.

_Am I any better? Could I have done it?_

Memories flooded the young queen’s mind. Her brother pleading for his life and she spared him, but what if she hadn’t? Was she any better than Aemond Targaryen? Beside her, Ser Barristan joined her at the table she had been reading from. Sweeping his eyes on the pages, he saw the passage that gave his queen tears. With a sigh and a firm voice, the good man spoke,

“Many die for who they believe in, my Queen. It has been that way since loyalty became a trait in men. The Dance of the Dragons bled Westeros of thousands, but the country moved on. Westeros always moves on.”

His large, aged hand moved over the small youthful one that still held the pages. Daenerys shook her head and looked her advisor in his eyes with a look of sadness,

“Only to be brought to war again, bled again, and my family dwindled to almost nothing again. The rift in my family ended the great dragons! I am the last of my family, Ser Barristan. I am responsible for the only known dragons in my family for the first time in generations.”

The good man kindly spoke back to his queen, trying to soothe her heartache,

“There will be more dragons and Targaryen’s to follow. As we saw on our trip to Mereen, your dragons aren’t the last of their kind. You are young. Many men will seek you. Many will try to control you. Many will try to end your life. You mustn’t let them. I wanted you to have this book as a lesson. Your rule is young. Your ancestors used many methods. Use what you must, but you will know the consequences of their actions. You will know the cost that comes. You will know the prizes that can follow. I served your family loyally decades before your birth, many others served each member of your family loyally.

Aemond had his loyalists, Aegon the Second had his. Rhaenyra had hers, her sons as well. On and on. To serve a Targaryen, no matter what side of the war they were on was an honor.”

Daenerys read in silence a bit longer, stilling at the mention of chains. Her heart ached and she was revulsed. It seemed like an endless cycle. Turning and turning. She reads what happened to a past Lannister at the hands of her ancestor and she wonders if the Lannister that served her father was loyal. The time Tywin Lannister served was too long after the events of the Dance of Dragons to simply be revenge,

“Do tell me Ser Barristan, was Tywin Lannister ever loyal to my father?”

The Old Knight immediately nodded, a ghost of a smile fell onto his face,

“Yes, but in the end, I think he only wanted his daughter to be a queen. Aerys and Tywin met while they were young. Aerys respected Tywin, he became a ruthless lord while young. Aerys trusted him until he didn’t. There was no reason to dismiss his Hand. Joanna Lannister had long since passed, but her name kept spewing from his lips and that damn Spider kept to his ear, whispering of coming betrayals that never came. All those people burnt for likely nothing…”

The young queen stilled, and her breathing hitched. Her father burned people? By what means and for what reason? At the widening of her eyes, Ser Barristan averted her gaze. With another sigh he realized,

“You did not know…. Perhaps, Viserys wanted to spare you-”

Daenerys instead snapped, interrupting her friend,

“Viserys told me that our father was betrayed and slain by traitorous lions, fishes, birds, wolves, and stags. That the wolf was the stags loyal dog. That the lion laid in wait to strike our family for years. Viserys never said anything of a Spider. Tell me, please. I want no more illusions or lies about my family. This book is only the beginning of my true understanding of how others have viewed Viserys and me since we were born. For my reign and I to be better, I must know, so I don’t repeat their mistakes.”

Ser Barristan does as his queen asks. He doesn’t exclude any details for her sake, even as she turns pale. Ser Barristan began with the beginning of her father’s reign. His indifference to her mother. How kind he was to her at times, till her third miscarriage. How Aerys had begun to be suspicious. How he began to mistreat her mother at the mere whisper of infidelity on the queen’s part. How Aerys himself kept a mistress and made whores out of Queen Rhaella’s ladies in waiting. One, in particular, being Joanna Lannister. This leading to animosity towards Tywin, who had only been loyal to Aerys. Ser Barristan detailed how Joanna was kept from the court when she swelled with Tywin’s twins. How her mother had once been friends with the woman and all but banned her from King’s Landing. Only to be recalled years later by the king himself. Aerys kept many whores, but he saved his anger to take out on Rhaella the most. Soon, he only bedded Rhaella after the burning of people he deemed guilty. The disgust on her face as he details her father’s reign brought back memories of Rhaella. The tears that came to her eyes at the information about her mother, the way her father treated her, and her mother’s many losses of children did have the good man choke up with some words. Ser Barristan had to admit to the young queen that she looked very much like her mother, nothing of her father, even in his younger days, showed in her face. When the tales were said and done Daenerys had a sad resolve,

“They say that the war that led my brother and me to be exiles was started over a woman. They say Rhaegar intended to unseat my father. But the rebellion only started with the intent to have my oldest brother pay for his crimes and unseat my father as a second goal. Thousands of lives lost. Lines ended. Friends turned to enemies. So much blood, Ser Barristan, do they really want me there?”

Confusion showed on his face and Daenerys pulled back, hurt evident in her expression,

“Another one of Illario’s lies and Viserys’ illusions then. I will speak to him of it later.”

At Ser Barristan’s query expression, Daenerys explained in a mocking voice of the Pentossi man she once knew,

“There are those in Westeros who drink secret toasts to your health and well-being. The people cry for their true rulers to return.”

Ser Barristan glanced down, shaking his head and Daenerys’ heart plummeted. A new resolve settling within,

“Then I won’t go. I will rule Mereen and the cities I free. I will stick to my mission and end all slavery in Essos. My armies will grow. My dragons will grow, and I will make this world a better place. Better than the one Viserys and I were born in. Let me continue to read.”

Her words spoken vehemently. Ser Barristan felt pity for the young girl, made a woman too young. He wished he could say people wanted a Targaryen ruler in Westeros. The Old Knight wished the country had a better ruler, yet Ser Barristan knew Westeros does not deserve her. Let the men fight their petty battles, call for crowns they have no right to. Let the men who shouldn’t lead dig their own graves. The good man knew Daenerys would make an empire in Essos. She would bring evil men and their treacherous deeds to an end. Ser Barristan swore to protect the world’s greatest hope to move forward, he believes in her, and he swears to himself to live to see her new world.


	2. Truths and Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys reflects on the time that has passed and decides to finally talk with Viserys about their family.
> 
> A look at what has happened to Viserys in the past and who he is now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does contain short smut towards the end. I am by no means good at writing smut and do not plan to write any more for this story for a while.

**_2_ **

A year went by in Meereen. Every new threat extinguished almost as quickly as it began. Sons of the Harpy, the latest threat, was currently being infiltrated and swiftly barred. Her armies policed the city walls, entrances, and the Pyramid she lived in. Daenerys decided to call out to her people for aid and it worked. She wanted her people to feel needed and of use among themselves. They had a major hand in her taking of Meereen after all. Daenerys knew the people were powerful together, it was how the last chained large dragons were killed in Westeros after all. The young queen never forgot that part of the book. She realized that during the Dance, the people were also ones that greatly suffered, hungry and tired of the Targaryen’s that lived in the Red Keep. Daenerys knew that there was hardly any comparison in power, she was only one person and the people had the numbers. She and her armies were few compared to the former slaves who lived as common people. As the Sons of the Harpy rose, those who wanted to slip back into chains, who betrayed their friends and families by working for the Sons of the Harpy were quickly found. They had made no secret of hiding their displeasure of being free, of wishing their fellow freed slaves were back in their chains and under the command of their old masters. Their leaders were quickly found. For every former slave who wanted to go back to nothing, there were at least thirty who wanted to remain free. Each day, many traitors and commanders were found and swiftly given trials.

The worrisome piece of knowledge that came from her people helping extinguish the threat to their city was finding out who funded the group. It made Daenerys’ blood boil. Astapor and Yunkai. Falling back into slavery. Chains. The new progressive leaders the people had chosen were being assassinated. The people falling back into chains and bound by tight leather cuffs, though they fought back. Even the sounds of her dragons flying in the skies did not calm her. Her sons could tell their mother would need them. Their size nearly doubling in the year that had passed. Daenerys kept them well fed and made sure to spend mornings with them. They seemed the calmest after a hunt, their bellies full, purring for her touch, and their playfulness at a high. She could always tell they seemed eager to please their mother.

Daenerys’ newly acquired Dothraki army normally camped outside the city walls. No more Khal’s. No more slaves. No more raping. Only she was their Khalessi, their leader. Although she still kept commanders she picked from the remaining bloodriders of the old khalassar’s, her laws and commands were followed with exact precision. Their loyalty proven when they caught a band of traveling nobles who were funding the Harpy on the road between Meereen and Yunkai. Their understanding of the common tongue was limited but coming along well under Missandei’s growing translation company. Missandei had pleaded before Daenerys, stood in line for an audience like everyone else to come before her queen, with her petition to start a company of translators to teach languages to the people and Daenerys’ armies. More translators came to Meereen over the last months, looking for work. Few of the former slaves understood more than Valyrian, those who did were employed. Along with Missandei’s company, schools were opening for all the children in Meereen and employing former slaves who used to teach their masters children.

Soon though, Daenerys would have to go to her other cities to save them. Meereen was no small city to keep running. Her council had to be trustworthy. There could be no risk or chance of rebellion or betrayal for her to return to. Her bloodriders all snarled for a fight, ready to soak the grounds with the blood of her enemies, though few sought more than blood. Some wanted education and better for their children. While the Dothraki were a warrior people, who cared for children and more showing care for their women, advancement had to be pushed onto them for their people to thrive. Daenerys wanted the Dothraki people to be multilingual and more efficient in doing more than using brute force and weapons to get what they need. Teaching them to earn and give in reciprocity was her top priority to build bridges between the Dothraki and the other cultures that follow her.

Daario always offered his services to lead in her absence, but he was a military mind. Ser Jorah had been exiled for many moon’s; his betrayal still stung her heart deeply as he’d had her complete trust, he was not an option. That left her old knight. Ser Barristan. Loyal and good and just. He understood her ambitions and never disappointed her. The man who gave her the truth of her family’s legacy. She learned from him, some sword, and some combat. More she learned with the Dothraki, Unsullied, and Second Sons. Daenerys was not a true prodigy with weaponry, but her dragons were now big enough to ride. Ser Barristan constantly told her as she eyed her growing dragons to not depend on riding them, her ancestors could fight on and off dragon back after all.

Only Drogon accepted her onto his back. Rhaegal and Viserion both rejected having her as a rider. Viserion only had eyes for Viserys but had yet to offer his wing to her brother. Though, through much mental pushing on her part, Daenerys had developed a clear link of thinking with her children. She could hear their voices, each differed in pitch and vibration. Their thoughts quick, followed by streams of images. Their minds had layers, they did think in many languages and in unusual ways. They understood her clearly and she learned to think in different forms like them. Preparing responses for conversations in one part of her mind, battle, and strategies in another, and she always kept a line of thought on the book of her ancestors. Viserys took much more time, only able to understand some of the dragon's thoughts. Drogon, Rhaegal, and Viserion understood her intentions and will. All three would go with her to Yunkai and Astapor. They knew of her thoughts to take Viserys with her. Viserion was genuinely intrigued by Viserys and was willing to test out having a rider. Rhaegal did not want one. He valued what Daenerys deciphered as his youth. In the back of her mind, she wondered if there were Targaryen bastards who lived from her ancestors. Maybe there was a rider for Rhaegal out there in the world, but the green dragon was content with no rider. She hoped her two children would have riders of their own, hoped that Viserys and Viserion would be a match, hoped that any rider her dragons bond with wouldn’t turn her children on her.

Daenerys had long since finished the book of her family and their legacy, she now reread the book in its entirety for guidance. So much blood. So many betrayals. So much suffering. It broke her heart each time she read of the thousands dying. The people suffering the worst of the dragon dances. Then the people turning on her family, it was a warning to the young queen. Treat your people well and they will return your kindness. Locking your people in a city would not bode well for the ruler locked in the city with them. The best things that came of the book were the details of the armor for the dragons and the saddles for the riders. Several illustrations, drawings made by artists of old. The secret of how living dragon eggs hatched for newborn Targaryen children, growing alongside their rider, then if lucky, bonding with a later descendant of the same line. Daenerys often thought of how big her dragons would be if they had been born when she was. If her sons would have grown as her brothers. Then she wonders why only one of her children wanted to bond with Viserys. She can’t help it. He is the last of her blood before her. He had proven himself to her. Would she eventually regret it though? Would she have been wrong to let him live if he betrayed her?

Turning from the balcony, Daenerys entered her chambers to see Viserys sitting at her wine table. Welcoming himself to a cup of Arbor Gold, Daenerys joined him. His temper had long since leveled out. The time with the Dothraki and Red Waste broke the boy who pretended to be a man. By the time they arrived at Qarth, Viserys became the brother he had once been before Lys before he sold their mother’s crown. His bitterness and anger dissipated when she hadn’t allowed anyone to kidnap, forcefully marry, or use him while they were under the care of Xaro, no matter how annoyed she once was with him during her time with her first husband. It was much more than what he had done for her. Humbled by her actions, Viserys evaluated himself, his actions, and eventually renounced his claim to the Iron Throne in front of Ser Barristan and Ser Jorah months before she acquired the Unsullied on her own, against the odds. Her brother was proud of his little sweet sister. He wanted her happiness and since he stepped out of the line of succession, Viserys was happier as well. He spent his time reading books on many various subjects and assisting in matters of Meereen outside of training.

Looking up, hoping to see a sweet smile on his sister's face, only to see no light in her eyes, seeing Daenerys had been thinking of serious matters. Viserys ceased drinking his wine knowing the conversation would be serious. In her hands, she carried a large book. One he did not recognize until he was able to read the title. The pale man turned into the shade of a ghost,

“Is that what I think it is, sweet sister?”

His tone was truly gentle, slight curiosity in his tone. Daenerys sat next to him, letting him take the book from her hands. Its pages are worn from being read thoroughly. Viserys opened the book with glee, pausing at seeing tabs of parchment bookmarking pages. Daenerys sighed,

“I do apologize for reading it first. It is a gift from Ser Barristan. He wished for me to know the perks and horrors of war and ruling.”

Viserys dimly nodded, flipping through the pages till the end, excited to see if their fathers’ story was written as well. His face fell at the short blurb. Rhaegar had gotten more sentences than Aerys. No grand tale told. Daenerys watched the frustration slip into his face as a rare moment of tears filled his eyes. She allowed him this moment and she memorized his face before gently taking the book from his hands and putting it on the table,

“Ser Barristan also told me about the reign of our father, what he did to our mother, that our brother abandoned his wife and children to take a woman who wasn’t his. You kept this from me, why?”

There was an edge to her tone that Viserys sometimes rejoiced and hated,

“You sound like mother.”

Daenerys stills for a moment, her heart fluttering, but she pushes it aside,

“Viserys, tell me the truth, do you think they will want us back in Westeros? Do you think they will want me on the Iron Throne?”

Her brother looked at his sister’s face, trying to gauge her expression. He gulped and dared not to look away, no choice but to tell the truth, to accept it himself. He couldn’t lie to her anymore, not like before,

“You are the Queen they desperately need but do not deserve. Dany, they… they hate us. The highborn and the people. A babe and a small child fled Westeros, and none spared expenses or care to take care of us. Everyone loyal to us died in those first few years till it was left to me. Everyone who felt any guilt for what happened to us is with us now. It hasn’t yet been twenty years since Robert’s Rebellion, and they war with one another again. You are only eight and ten, sweet sister. They started warring with each other when you were four and ten. Always something to kill one another over it seems.”

Viserys’ tone was clipped and full of disdain at the bitter memories,

“No, dear sweet sister, they do not want us. They _need_ us. They **_need_** you. They are too stubborn; stuck in their ways to accept the help they need. Like I, they would have to be pushed to the brink of wishing for change. Some will pull a false welcome with a knife behind their backs, always ready to strike at your weakness. For our mother, it was her pregnancies, as I now suspect the Grand Maester was behind. How the ladies in court would talk behind her back. All her real friends, father turned to whores or mother had to send away for the safety of their maidenheads. For our father, it was his friend's plots, ploys, and ambitions. That spider of a man always at his ear. For Rhaegar it was prophecies-”

A sharp gasp erupted from Daenerys’ throat. She hated those cursed things. Those things took her chances of having children from her. For two years she had laid with Viserys and no child came from their many couplings. She had even laid with Daario a handful of times; nothing came from that either. The young queen knew it was her fault. Viserys had gotten her Dothraki handmaiden with child after their trauma of the Red Waste, but she had perished when Xaro and his warlocks took her dragons, too early in her pregnancy to show any signs she carried their blood. That was another event that broke Viserys of his stupor and sent him spiraling once more. It was that event that turned his heart to Daenerys. The shared experience of losing a child, of losing the growth you built towards. The betrayal of the former bed slave had been hard on both Daenerys and Viserys, they had trusted her. Viserys no longer spoke her namer, but he admitted that the former bed slave was jealous to not have his favor any longer. Daenerys knew from the incident years ago that Viserys could carry on their bloodline. Her womb was cursed, but Viserys did not care to share his bed with another. He had no interest in another woman or any man. His loyalty was solely to his sweet sister.

Even now, Viserys’ hands had taken hers to give Daenerys some comfort. He did blame himself for the fate of her child with Drogo. He had initiated the fight with a blood rider who had not liked either of the siblings. When the blood rider called a challenge against Drogo in order to try and have Viserys and Daenerys removed from the khalasar, it was Drogo who accepted and it lead to Drogo getting infected from a deep wound and thus, made Daenerys seek the help of the witch. Viserys took care of his sister much unlike their time after Lys and her wedding. He tended to her needs since she had sought to employ the Unsullied. Satiating her needs whenever and wherever. Be it a dark alcove with his head underneath her skirts and her nails digging into his scalp. Be it her bed in the early mornings after a shared dream of gliding through night skies, giving her pleasure till her screams were silent. Be it on her balcony in the Great Pyramid, Viserys saw to her pleasure and to bring bright flames of fire into her eyes. He watched her now, deep in her inner turmoil, wondering if she needed relief to return to the present. Her gaze was glossed in her thoughts. Rubbing a thumb across the back of her hand, Viserys leaned close and took her lips with his. Gentle and welcoming. The kiss wasn’t chaste, but it did not last long. When they parted, a light was in her eyes and Viserys knew she was no longer in those horrid memories,

“If you look back, you will be lost.”

His tone was low but calming. Daenerys nodded. Viserys had a hand cupping her face, sweetly caressing her soft cheeks before continuing,

“Rhaegar had a wife that our father arranged him to be with. I remember thinking she was pretty. Elia Martell. She was a beauty from what I remember. Our niece Rhaenys was her mother’s image. Father hated that. Spurned the baby and Elia for not looking Targaryen. When Aegon was born, our father smiled, he approved and was angered by Pycelle’s declaration that Elia could no longer have children. Just when she had given a child to Rhaegar he deemed worthy…

Then the tourney happened. Rhaegar crowned a woman who wasn’t his wife the Queen of Love and Beauty. Rode right past his wife who sat with their children in her arms. I remember the stunned silence of the crowd, how our mother even stilled, and the growing ire in our father’s eyes. The moment he placed that crown of blue roses in the lap of Lyanna Stark, she was labeled a whore by court. Then a few months later, Rhaegar left us. Weeks went by and father was suspicious. Thought Rhaegar was planning a rebellion against him. Only when Brandon Stark stormed to the gates foolishly demanding Rhaegar’s head for all to hear and shouting claims of his sister being taken and raped by Rhaegar did we know.

Rhaegar had run away with a young maiden, shamed his wife and children, and shamed the Crown. Elia, I remember how her eyes filled with tears at the accusation. Brandon Stark even yelled at her, called her names in his anger till he saw her children. Young Rhaenys was young but able to understand words. He saw her face, he saw little Aegon looking around confusedly, he saw the aghast expression on Elia’s face, and he seemed to realize where he was and what he was saying. It was too late though, Aerys had him detained and locked in the Black Cells. His companions all killed; they were the sons of a lot of known houses. Our father took the lives of heirs, leaving houses scrambling to settle their new succession. Brandon Stark was saved for last… I shouldn’t go into details, but father had taken me under his wing during all of this. He did not trust Rhaegar. He had Elia and our niece and nephew confined to their quarters. I never saw them after that. I wanted to and I asked, it only brought me…disdainful looks from our father. Those looks…mother told me to make him proud. There was little that made our father happy. What made him happy, I had to watch without turning away or showing disgust. I had to make him proud, Dany. A boy of seven is supposed to listen to his mother and follow his father’s footsteps. A boy of seven took every word his parents said to him literally and he listened. So, I had to be the son he was proud of.”

Daenerys had her eyes locked on Viserys. She saw the turmoil brewing in him. She was beginning to understanding. Understanding that the man he had been only a few years ago was the one their father wanted for a son. His memories of their parents, the ones that stood out to him, were ones of instruction and demands. Until Lys, Viserys had been their mother's son, after, he was their father's son and Viserys was nothing like him now. In his eyes, Daenerys saw the young boy who cried when he had to sell their mother’s crown. She saw the softness their father wanted to smolder while he was exceedingly impressionable. Daenerys nodded and Viserys’ eyes fell to their laps. Their knees touching now, it took only a moment for them to realize what they both wanted. Relief and a break away from retelling the past. It was Daenerys who made the move, sweeping her skirts up as she straddled Viserys. Once on his lap, she undid his breeches and pulled them down to reach inside. As soon as her hand took hold of what she sought, Viserys was hard. Viserys made use of his hands, pushing his breeches down further for comfort before pulling her forward on his lap. Daenerys lifted her hips while she stroked Viserys, positioning him, lining him into the right spot before hastily sitting fully on his lap. Her wetness welcomed his intrusion and she moaned lightly, rolling her hips to embrace his cock fully within her. Their eyes still locked on one another. Their lips met and Daenerys began to ride Viserys hard. Viserys pushing his hips to meet hers. His hands roaming her backside to keep her close to him. Warmth flooded their bodies as they coupled. The sounds of their bodies meeting filled the room along with their gasps, groans, and moans. Hours and hours, they coupled. Going from the chair to the stone floor, to her balcony, to her bed. Daenerys’ dress was in tatters and Viserys’ clothes long discarded. Viserys spent himself over a dozen times into Daenerys before they finally broke apart. Tired, but not completely spent. Their blood allowed for a great libido. As they lay in her bed wrapped in soft silky material robes, Viserys held Daenerys in his arms, her fingers tracing along his exposed chest. Viserys fought to keep his cock from hardening again, else he would climb on top of Daenerys and go another round that would begin more hours of pleasure. While not a bad idea, Viserys had more to tell her,

“Our father was a bad man Daenerys. The people and lords loved or cared for him once, that love is long gone. It was gone decades before you were born. Our histories, the histories of our family are taught as myths, warnings, and lessons. They say, ‘for every great Targaryen, there were a dozen mad ones,’ ‘when a Targaryen is born, the gods flip a coin for madness or greatness,’ and ‘Targaryen’s will burn you no sooner than welcome you to their table.’ All lies. Targaryen’s used to never answer to the gods in Westeros. There were many more great Targaryen’s, they were all killed before they could show who they were. Only the mad Targaryen’s burned people for pleasure. Our father and a select few of our ancestors.

They don’t care. They don’t want to see us as good. Why else would Robert Baratheon send assassin’s after us our entire lives? Why did no one move to stop him? Because too many people share the same beliefs, that you and I shouldn’t live. That any child we have would be just as mad as our father. My reputation in Pentos was horrendous. Who I was then thought he could use fear to have loyalty… like our father. It got us nowhere for a long time. It got us betrayed by Illario when he grew tired of who I was. It got you sold, raped and nearly murdered. I will always apologize to you for my actions, Dany. I love you. My heart and body is only yours. Like the Targaryen’s before us, I did dream we would wed and be happy… Our time with the Dothraki, showed that you were not mine to own or control and I saw you grow and become a leader. You are a Queen, Dany. I am not meant for such duties or importance. My place is at your side, with you leading the way.”

Daenerys’ hand stilled and her hand came to his face, Viserys looked down at his sister. His eyes slightly misted by emotion. It made her heart clench. For all the trouble he had given her for a few years of their lives, she did love him. Daenerys feared that she was truly in love with Viserys, not just who he was now. Her heart was hardened, but Viserys had a large place within it. As they looked into each other’s eyes, a sudden movement caught their attention. Before either could move to look Daenerys felt pain in her chest. A sound of flesh tearing sliced through the air and they looked down. Daenerys’ heart struggled. Her breathing no longer full, now quick, and painful. Her vision clouding as she looked back to Viserys. _Did he betray me…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and your thoughts on Viserys' different characterization. (This is an AU story, not following too much canon. So, if any details have confused you, please ask about it.)


	3. Red and Mourning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look directly in Viserys' head. See some familiar characters. Learn that in this universe, worship is quite different. The gods are quite different.
> 
> Short chapter, but more to come soon. Some hints are in this chapter of what is to come.

**_3_ **

Immediately, Daenerys observed his horrified expression and numbly watched as he began to yell for her guards and knew he was truthful. Daenerys knew he genuinely cared, and her last thoughts were of Viserys as she began to fade in his arms. He moved to grab his sword and charge at the assassin who had just pulled himself from a faraway corner of the large room, began to advance in the direction of Daenerys’ bed, but Viserys could not bear to leave his sweet Dany alone. Viserys called out again and finally Unsullied, Dothraki, and Ser Barristan burst into their queen’s chambers to the horrifying sight. A Valyrian steel dagger embedded deep in their queen’s chest. Blood spilling like streams from her wound. Her mouth filling with blood as her lungs drowned in the loose redness. Looking down at his sister, Viserys’ heart was breaking as her light, the light he loved to see, was dwindling. Her breaths coming shorter and shorter. Her gaze drifting, like she was seeing through Viserys. He cradled her in his arms as tears came. The assassin was quickly disarmed, the Dothraki sliced the killers arms clean from their body before two Unsullied grabbed the nearby torches to cauterize the wounds. The assassin screamed as soon as they realized their arms were gone. Viserys did not dare turn away now. Holding Dany in his arms he tried to be strong for her as he watched the fire die inside her. His heart crumbling and shattering seemingly beyond repair. His dreams of her, his love for her, his words he wished to speak to her all slipping away as she took her last breath. Her eyes wide and unseeing, blood still pouring from her mouth, nose, and wound. Even in death she looked beholding and Viserys held her. His entire soul waring within him.

Seeing the red flowing from her pale skin as the glow of life dimmed, leaving a dull whiteness, Viserys’ eyes lost focus. In a series of inner flashes, he saw the blood-spattered floors of Qarth, the blood-soaked pelts of Dany’s Dothraki tent in the Great Grass Sea, and blood from many years ago. Groaning in his distress, tears blurred the memories of red from his view and he saw her in his arms once more. Growing cooler and cooler, still, he held her. They had just spoken and it was already too long since he heard her voice. He missed her fire. Her words and voice. He missed her already. His hurt and sorrow turned as he realized the assassin was still screaming suddenly. Red, he saw red. Viserys knew it in his core what could be done, but the cost was the question. Staring down into her empty eyes Viserys refused to let this be her end. He couldn’t do it; he would not lead without her. He couldn’t be without her either. The words left his lips as they processed in his mind,

“Where is that Red Priestess?”

His voice was dead in tone. His own body going limp from the void filling him. His Dany. He needed to save her. The cost, he knew he should care for, but the young man was growing to not care. Viserys looked to the soldiers, Dany’s loyal men, who had secured the assassin and noticed blood tracked from the door they came through. A shudder went through his body, this man had killed her guards. His thoughts went to Missandei, where was she? Again, his heart plummeted, now with worry. Running could be heard from the hall and three more entered the queen’s chamber. Missandei was first, upon spotting the scene on Dany’s bed she fell to her knees and began to cry uncontrollably. Behind her entered Greyworm, he stilled behind Missandei, his eyes wide and staggered where he stood. He ripped off his helmet and took a few stumbling steps before falling to his knees as well. Lastly came the Red Priestess. She entered the room, her red robes sweeping on the floor from the speed she carried to get there quick as she could. Her eyes fell onto the scene and she swept her gaze across the room. A jolt of bright red flickered at the sight of the queen dead in her brother’s arms. Another jolt at the sight of a weeping Viserys. When her eyes fell to the assassin, her necklace flickered black. The man was in agony, his limbs pale without blood lay on the stone floor of the chamber. A man not supposed to be in Essos.

“Ser Bronn of the Blackwater. You are a dead man. You had no purpose here. Why did you come?”

The man withered under her gaze and the soldiers who pinned his shoulders to the stone wall. He shivered as he looked into her eyes, something in them akin to fire lulled him to speak and speak true,

“Robert Baratheon’s wife, Cersei Lannister, and her son wanted her gone. I would be given a castle, a wife, and lands. I would only get half if I killed the brother. Twice as much for both. I gather I won’t be getting any reward now; thought I’d killed enough guards to have more time. Seven hells, the city is crawling with her vermin savages and eunuchs. Thought they were mostly outside the pyramid. Thought it would be easier, the dragons were away, it should have been easier.”

Viserys glared at the man. His title confused him before he remembered, Stannis was in the war in Westeros to be king, and his forces were badly stunted by the use of wildfire, Viserys’ father’s favorite. The hypocrisy of Westeros amazed him. His anger returned and Viserys spoke strong for the first time in years,

“What can you do, Kinvara?”

The woman immediately turned and walked to the queen’s bed. Her hand shot out from the arms of her dress and rested onto Daenerys’ forehead. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Then several more. Viserys watched in anticipation, waiting for an answer. Her other hand gripped the dagger and pulled in a quick motion. Blood spurting from the wound and Viserys winced. Kinvara kept her eyes closed and began to lowly groan. She began to whisper fast sentences in a mix of Valyrian, Dothraki, and Old Valyrian. All languages representing Daenerys’ blood. Dothraki for the babe that once carried Valyrian and Dothraki blood. Old Valyrian for the dragon she is. High Valyrian for the blood she shared with a select few who remain living. Moments passed and the Red Priestess repeated her words. Her necklace glowing brightly in its red. Viserys looked down to his sister and saw her wound closing, her blood returning to her body. Each drop that poured from her, returned into her nose, mouth, and heart.

Missandei had come closer to the queen’s bed, no longer spilling tears from her honey brown eyes but saying the Red Woman’s words with her. The Dothraki in the room spoke the Dothraki words. The Unsullied, including Greyworm, spoke the Valyrian words. Viserys, was the last to join, understanding somewhere within himself, this was the ritual. He didn’t dare ask the price. He lowly whispered the woman’s words. All spoke as one in their languages. Their voices echoed in the chamber and down the hall. Outside, in the streets of the lively city, the Red Priests and Priestesses did the same, only they spoke in Valyrian. The people around them barely hesitated to repeat their words. More power and hold forming.

_A dragon in blood in soul, A great stallion of the grass_

_The queen of the people, the love of a mother, the love given and shared_

_A heart pure and good, A life taken too soon_

_Chosen by the Lord_

_His Light shines within her, Darkness cannot take hold_

_Lord of Light, she was Promised, Lord of Light_

_Her light will guide the world and usher new_

_Save her we beg you_

_Save her we plead_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Viserys is somewhat dependent on Daenerys. Ironic. Yet, it is different here than in the books. In the books, Daenerys relies on Viserys because he is all she knows and has. Here, Viserys has shared trauma with Daenerys that was no there in canon and is rather depressed, aloof in being in charge, and all-out rather sad. He is not a simp, he clings to Daenerys in significant part for his feelings but also because she drives the darker thoughts away. By darker, I mean memories of their losses and failings. Viserys has had major depression in this universe and was progressing until she was suddenly gone. His belief in Daenerys is not just out of loyalty, it's because she is the leader he wished their father, mother, brother, and himself were.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment of your thoughts and take your guesses on the changes there are to this GOT/ASOIAF universe.
> 
> Authors Note: The book Daenerys is reading is much like Fire and Blood. Reading Fire and Blood gave me inspiration for this story and I thought for weeks over this one. I have planned ahead and I hope this does capture the interest of GOT and ASOIAF fans alike. Daenerys is much more based on her show depiction but not completely. As I stated before and tagged, characters are different here. I have tagged the main ships that will happen. 
> 
> Sexuality, racism, and time period typical issues will be shown and addressed accordingly. This story is by no means a hate-fic or fix-it. I do hope you stick around and enjoy.
> 
> [If you are solely here for Jon/Daenerys, it will not be immediate. I have the relationship tagged so that it does not seem tacked on much later.]


End file.
